


a bunch of times simon snow could not forget and one time he carried on

by PoisonChocolateCake



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5 Times, Drama queen Baz, Healing damnit, M/M, Moving On, Slowly healing, Trauma, post carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChocolateCake/pseuds/PoisonChocolateCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bunch of times simon snow could not forget and one time he carried on

**Author's Note:**

> I re-worked that ending a bit, because tbh it was sloppy and not quite what I meant to say. Forgive me please!

It was noon on a Sunday.

Simon was wrapped up in Baz, nuzzling into the back of his neck. He still felt sleepy and dozy, and very proud of himself for wearing out the energy of his magic vampire boyfriend. The night before. Penelope wrenched open the door to his room and gave him a glare that said ‘i will avenge my lack of sleep you horny bastard’ then threw a bag from their favorite bakery at his head. She shut the door rather than slammed it shut, so Simon counted it as a win.

He sat up carefully, letting his arms and legs flow around Baz so as not to wake him, and then tore open the bag. Then froze.

When Baz finally woke up, he found Simon sitting motionless, staring at a scone. With a feeling of dread, he reached over, and pried it out of Simon’s hands. Cherry.

Not the old familiar one, but cherry all the same.

“I - I don’t think I like them anymore.” Simon raised his eyes to meet Baz’s. “I never thought I’d get tired of them. Cherry scones used to be my favorite at Watford.”

*

They were walking about a rather nice street in London, with some rather nice shops.

Simon was staring at all of of the shop displays with his mouth hanging open. If Baz had it in him, he would have felt a bit envious. Of the suits. The way Simon stared. Till at last, they went into a shop and looked about. A long tall older shop clerk was wearing a forest green suit, with brown accessories.

When he turned, even Baz wanted to cringe at his resemblance to the Mage.

Simon turned ghastly pale and ran away.

“Do your wings still work,” panted Baz when he finally caught up. “For feck’s sake we’re in Lake Country.”

“I miss him still,” answered Simon. “I don’t know why .”

His face was utterly despondent.

Baz spelled up a cloak and a **hurry up** and took them home.

*

Agatha was already miserable.

This was the worst cottage. The weather in this country had already forced her to buy three new hair products. It was still raining. She wasn’t precisely looking forward to introducing Juan to Baz and Simon, although she had faith it would all go smoothly.

“Don’t you know it’s Thanksgiving,” complained Juan. “There’s no Turkey here. For real.”

Agatha snorted, indelicately. “I warned you,” she laughed. “No Thanksgiving in here.”

“Of course,” he continued. “Just these goats. Nasty wandering stubborn creatures.”

…

“…goats,” confirmed Agatha.

She hadn’t lifted her want in a long time, but she still found herself casting a **“be good or be gone”** that was rather effective as the sped across the cottage’s grounds.

She was still too late though.

“Goats,” said Simon in a small sad tone as he stepped out of Baz’s Jaguar. “Good to see you Agatha.”

Baz glared at her.

Flushed, hair frizzy, and Juan coming up behind her staring at Simon's wings, Agatha glared back.

*

After the car crash, Simon had gone back to sitting with his 1000 yard stare, refusing to let go of Baz's hand.

"This is your own bloody fault for driving too fast!" screamed Penelope when she arrived at the hospital. "If you weren't dead I'd kill you!"

Baz buried his face in his hands.

The nurses were still plucking shards of glass from Baz's Jaguar out of Simon.

It was a long hard year.

*

Eventually, Penelope asked Simon and Baz to bring her and Micah's twins to nursery school one day.

Simon was ecstatic, wanted to arrive early, even made up special treats for their lunchboxes. Well, he had tried to make up special treats for their lunch boxes. Really he had burned some Rice Krispies.. Baz had sulked a bit, because he never really intended to break the habit of being jealous of anyone or anything that got some of Simon's attention. He was looking forward to it really though.

That is, until they were actually right outside the nursery school, and one of the parents knocked into Baz.

"Sorry! Running late! So sorry!" the woman called back over her shoulder, but Simon was transfixed with Baz's pale(r) face.

"Come on Baz," he whispered. "We'll just take you home now."

Baz startled, then gripped Simon's hand with a strength that made him let out a squeak. Baz startled again, and then pressed a kiss to Simon's hand.

"Hurry," he agreed. "I don't like it here."

*

It had been some of the most exhausting times that Simon and Baz had spent together.

Baz was determined to commit to compromising on this one. There would be no arguments. There would be no excuses. When it was all over no one would point at him and call him a drama queen. They would point at him and say _'Oh isn't Baz the best husband ever, yes such a good husband, Simon is so so so lucky, because Baz is the best husband. Wow.'_

Baz would make it happen. He just had to endure planning their wedding first. Like now, they had driven all day to examine a venue deep in the woods. Which had made Baz a bit nervous. Then the fact that it was in a chapel with a whole load of stained glass windows - he had watched Simon carefully as they drove up, but his love hadn't so much as flinched. So. That was that.

Then the caretaker had come out to greet him, and he had been wearing an absolutely ridiculous get up. A sort of hippie-ish outfit, but composed of a green tunic and - Simon had been too busy bombarding the caretaker with questions about the venue to really examine his outfit. His totally ridiculous outfit. Typical of Simon not to notice a terrible get up like that - now. Baz cast his eyes around the admittedly lovely vaulted ceiling and tried not to think about chasing Simon all the way from London to Lake Country.

Still, Baz did not like this man.

The man was standing much too close to Simon as well. Baz fondled his wand in his pocket.

He was even telling Simon that the surrounding cherry orchards produced wonderful fruit for potential guests to avail themselves of. Simon got a small frown line in between his eyebrows at that.

This would probably be a terrible wedding venue. “This is a terrible venue,” Baz complained.

He poked at a window for a moment. It shattered and left broken glass both inside and out. Baz cringed and looked up at Simon. 'Vampire strength,' he mouthed at Simon.

He was frowning, at last. “Time to go Baz,” he declared.

Back in the car, Simon was much more forth coming. “That place was just awful,” he wailed. “Mandatory caterer. Closed and clean at 9pm.” He waved his arms. “9pm! I want our wedding to be a good party!"

Baz smiled. “We’ll find a proper wedding venue,” he soothed. “We’ll just carry on.”


End file.
